cinemasinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Star Wars, later retitled Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope, is a 1977 American epic space opera film written and directed by George Lucas. It is the first installment in the ''Star Wars'' film series, the first chapter of the [[Original Star Wars Trilogy|Original Star Wars Trilogy]] and the beginning of the Star Wars franchise. It stars Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Peter Cushing, Alec Guinness, David Prowse, James Earl Jones, Anthony Daniels, Kenny Baker, and Peter Mayhew. The plot focuses on the Rebel Alliance, led by Princess Leia, and its attempt to destroy the Galactic Empire's space station, the Death Star. This conflict disrupts the isolated life of farmhand Luke Skywalker, who inadvertently acquires a pair of droids named C-3PO and R2-D2 that possess stolen architectural plans for the Death Star. When the Empire begins a destructive search for the missing droids, Skywalker and the driods accompanies Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on a mission to return the plans to the Rebel Alliance and rescue Leia from her imprisonment by the Empire. Star Wars was released in theatres May 25, 1977. It earned $461 million in the U.S. and $314 million overseas, totaling $775 million. It surpassed Jaws (1975) to become the highest-grossing film of all time until the release of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982). When adjusted for inflation, Star Wars is the second-highest-grossing film in North America, and the third-highest-grossing film in the world. It received ten Academy Award nominations (including Best Picture), winning seven. It was selected in 1989 to become part of the U.S. Library of Congress' National Film Registry as "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant", and its soundtrack was added to the U.S. National Recording Registry in 2004. Today, it is often regarded as one of the best films of all time, as well as one of the most important films in the history of motion pictures. It launched an industry of tie-in products, including TV series spinoffs, novels, comic books, and video games, and merchandise including toys, games and clothing. The film's success led to two sequels, The Empire Strikes Back in 1980 and Return of the Jedi in 1983, both of which became critically and commercially successful. Star Wars was reissued multiple times at Lucas' behest, incorporating many changes including modified computer-generated effects, altered dialogue, re-edited shots, remixed soundtracks, and added scenes. A prequel trilogy was released with The Phantom Menace in 1999, Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith in 2005, followed by a sequel trilogy beginning in 2015 with The Force Awakens. In 2008, there was an animated prequel titled Star Wars: The Clone Wars. In 2016, a direct prequel to the original film titled Rogue One: A Star Wars Story was released. Story Plot Cast Crew Production Release Awards Soundtrack Videogame Trivia Images Videos Cinema Sin Video Transcript * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (EWW video) Home Media Re-Release Sequels Prequels TV Shows Category:Sinned Movies Category:20th Century Fox Movies Category:1977 Movies Category:2015 Sins Category:Movies featuring Complete Monsters